Yours Always
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Short Fic. Alternate Universe. Human Buffy & Angel meet in high school, she's quiet, nerdy, completely in love with him. He's a jock, kind of full of himself, and he falls for her. Read & Review


****

**Hello everyone... so this just kind of happened. I was feeling quite emotional and just began to write for no reason... Then this came out, short & quick, I thought it was kind of cute :) Hope you like. Please read & review!**

**Oh! and I don't own anything :)**

* * *

Buffy had just started high school; she was a sweet, pretty girl that loved to study… was not much for socializing, unless it was just hanging out with her best friend/studying partner Willow. During the beginning, she was quick to make acquaintances with some of her classmates as they wanted her help for better grades.

With time she caught the eye of Angel, who knew that he had somehow fallen for her but refused to recognize it. He was the typical jock that went out with cheerleaders and going out with someone like her could just ruin his reputation in school. He was older than her by a year and the fact that she was young and immature caught his attention in an endearing way for some reason.

Buffy, naïve and inexperienced in the dating field, never have had a boyfriend before, fell head over heels for him. The feelings that the sight of him brought out in her were so powerful it scared her. So… she would shy away into herself… some days she'd take his class route so that she'd get to see him, hug him, as he always did when they said hello. But sometimes, she'd go the other way… knowing that his current girlfriend, Drucilla, might be around and she'd have to witness him loving her the way she could only wish… he'd love her.

One day, tired of waiting for him to turn around and realize that she was… 'could' be the best thing that ever happened to him… she made a decision. She got tired of being the best friend; always there for him every time his girlfriend kicked him to the curve and was there to put the pieces back together.

Well… that was done for good… that was to happen no more; she cut him out of her life completely.

Weeks went by and she was finally starting to feel like a new person… She'd hear rumors here and there of his break-ups and new girls in his life, but that didn't affect her. She had resolved on sticking with her decision and nothing was going to change that.

On a Friday morning, she woke up feeling like something important was happening that day… but she brushed the feeling off. Arriving to school early… she met up with Willow and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, he was there… with a bunch of his friends. The moment he spotted her, he didn't look away. He had a certain smirk on his lips that she'd never seen him give her before. Her heart began to pound loud in her ears, but she ignored it.

Willow… having known of her emotional ordeal with the Angel situation interrupted her thoughts, "You know it's his birthday today…" she stated plainly.

Buffy remembered her odd feeling from the morning, _it was his birthday_, "Oh… well good for him…" she tried to put a tone in her voice hopefully stating that she didn't care. But she did care, she didn't want to, but she did.

They quickly got their trays and Angel waved them over to their table, noticing that there were no other tables available. Willow moved towards him, and Buffy followed unwillingly.

Her resolve to forget him could only work by avoiding him, having him this near would just break that determination it had taken her so long to build.

"Hey there…" he whispered with a smile that melted her heart away like the first day she laid eyes on him

"Hi…" she said politely trying to avoid him. She sat as far away as possible from him, but somehow, it was like everyone was in on something, like making them have to be together.

The first warning bell rang and everyone got up and left… except him. She got her tray to go dispose of it but he took it from her taking care of it like a gentleman.

As she got her backpack to begin her unnecessary early walk to class… he stepped right in front of her… making her gasp.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a low flirting tone.

Against her will, she looked up to find his chocolate brown eyes deepen in color… radiating passion, something that came as a shock to her.

"Yes… to class…" she was able to murmur out though she didn't want to speak a word to him.

He stared at her with an intense gaze that seemed to go on forever; she then turned around and began to walk away from him.

He reached for her hand and held it with a paper to her palm… she looked down at their joined hands; then back up to his eyes.

"You know it's my birthday?" he asked in a particularly sad tone of voice.

She let out a breath, trying to control herself… her resolve wavering, "Yes… Happy Birthday Angel…" she strained for an honest smile.

The hurt and disappointment of him not caring that she'd stopped talking to him weeks ago, for whatever reason unknown to him, still… was very present.

His expression became hurtful, and he just nodded, "Read it okay?" he waited for a response.

She nodded her _yes_ and he let her go heading back to their table for his stuff. She began to walk away, but stopped to read the note…

It read…

Dear Buffy,

I have had to endure the hardest weeks of my existence without you, my best friend, by my side. It's weird you know… to think that I was dating the girl I thought to be the one, only to realize that _'the true one'_ had stepped out of my life without notice; leaving nothing but a shell of the person I use to be. The kind of person that felt like a man because of how you made me feel. It took me a while to understand that the feelings you brought out in me were this strong and real. So I can only hope… that you find it in your heart to forgive me if I've hurt you, and can only wish that today, of all days on my birthday, you grant me _my_ wish and spend it with me. But I'll understand if you rather not.

Yours Always,

Angel

As she finished the letter, the trace of unwanted tears that threatened to fall from her eyes began to build; she turned around to find Angel already on his way… "Angel!" she called out to him.

He turned around as he heard his name being called and saw the sweetest smile spread across her lips… Something inside him overwhelming him with emotion took over and he hurried to her…

Just as she hurried to him as well…

They met…

Angel took her in his embrace to hold on to for dear life; he looked into her expectant emerald green eyes and kissed her… with such tenderness and care, you'd think she was breakable.

He pulled away slowly, staring at her in disbelieve… as she caught her breath.

She smiled the biggest grin ever and leaned in to give him a light kiss once more… "So… what does the birthday boy want to do…?"

He smiled back and said, "What ever keeps me by your side?"

The End


End file.
